


Ajattelen sua, sun kosketusta

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, huumori, raapalesarja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merkitseviä katseita, niin Draco uskoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tulivuori

**Author's Note:**

> Finiin spurttiraapalehaasteeseen kirjoitettu. Lukujen nimet ovat päivän haastesanat.

Draco purkautui kuin tulivuori, räiski valkoista laavaansa käsilleen ja jaloilleen. Hetken aikaa, heti kun hän pystyi taas avaamaan silmänsä tavattoman orgasminsa jäljiltä, hetken aikaa hän ihaili kättensä aikaansaamaa kaunista luomusta, pisteitä niin puhtaalla iholla, niin puhtaalla lakanalla, mutta tiesi ettei pitäisi siitä enää kun se kuivuisi. Niinpä hän kaivoi taikasauvansa esiin, puhdisti jäljet ja toivoi, että jonain päivänä vielä, jonain kauniina päivänä hän saisi tehdä samanlaisen taideteoksen siitä yhdestä vihreäsilmäisestä velhosta joka jaksoi aina tähdittää hänen runkkausunelmiaan.

Ja jos ne katseet, joita Potter häneen aina toisinaan loi, merkitsivät mitään, ei Dracolla varmasti menisi enää kauaa saada toista auttamaan paineiden purkamisessa.


	2. Jälki

Päätä särki. Jomotti suorastaan. Draco kirosi valoa, joka tulvi ikkunasta eikä avannut silmiään. Hetkinen. Ikkunasta, ei hänen makuusalissaan ollut ikkunoita, hän sai nauttia pimeydestä rauhassa. 

Sadatellen Draco avasi silmänsä ja järkyttävä punainen iski heti hänen tajuntaansa. No, ainakin hän oli oikeassa makuusalissa. Toisaalta hänen ei todellakaan ollut tarkoitus päätyä tänne humaltuneen illan seurauksena. Hitaasti hän kääntyi katsomaan viereensä ja kiljaisu, jonka hän päästi, oli kimeämpi kuin hän koskaan myöntäisi mahdolliseksi.

”Älä viitsi huutaa, Hermione”, nukkuva Weasley mutisi. Draco saattoi erottaa jonkin jäljen Weasleyn kaulassa ja sadatteli itseään, sadatteli humalaansa.

Hiljaa Draco nousi sängystä ja hiippaili ulos makuusalista herättämättä ketään.

_Helvetti._


	3. Aamu

Viikkoon Draco ei pystynyt masturboimaan, ei sitten mitenkään. Edes ajatukset Potterista eivät auttaneet häntä kun Weasleyn kasvot ja pisamat tunkivat hänen mielikuviinsa. Blaise melkein kysyi mikä häntä oikein vaivasi, koska hän oli paljon ärtyisämpi kuin yleensä.

Draco kuitenkin vältteli ystäväänsä parhaansa mukaan ja yritti olla tuijottamatta Potteria päivällisillä ja aamupaloilla, koska vaikka tämän katsominen toi aina mielihyvää, oli Weasley aivan liian lähellä.

Yhtenä aamuna Draco kuitenkin katsoi ja kun hänen katseensa kohtasi Potterin, tämä virnisti ennen kuin kuiskasi jotain Weasleyn korvaan. Weasley näytti siltä kuin olisi tahtonut oksentaa. Draco oli melko varma että hän näytti lähestulkoon samalta. Jotain yhteistä heilläkin.


	4. Eteinen

Joskus Dracon mieli kertoi hänelle, että hän halusi Potterista muutakin kuin vain yhden illan jutun, ihan sama mitä hän yritti itselleen kertoa. Toisinaan hän näki mielessään heidät asumassa yhteisessä talossa, tietenkin omakotitalossa koska hän ei todellakaan asuisi missään vuokralla, ja joskus he riitelivät eteisessä jostakin tyhjänpäiväisestä, toisinaan he tekivät yhdessä ruokaa. Joskus he makailivat sängyssä, suudellen toisiaan pitkään, toisinaan he panivat kuin kiimaiset kanit.

Nämä mielikuvat olivat poistuneet hetkeksi Weasley-episodin jälkeen ja nyt kun ne palasivat, Draco ei tiennyt oliko hän kiitollinen vai pettynyt.

Jonain päivänä pian, varsinkin jos hän aikoi vielä saada Potterin, hänen pitäisi miettiä mitä ajatukset tarkoittivat.


	5. Hipaisu

Lopulta se oli Potter, joka puhui hänelle. Tai ensin oli hipaisu liemien tunnilta poistuttaessa, sitten katse, joka selkeästi yritti syödä hänet kokonaan tai ainakin riisua. Sitten Potter pysäytti hänet käytävässä, veti syvennykseen, ettei heitä heti huomattaisi.

Draco mietti, pitäisikö hänen suuttua siitä, että hänet vain vedettiin muualle, mutta toisaalta, petollinen mieli, hän toivoi, että Potter vain suutelisi hänet hiljaiseksi.

”Kuule”, Potter sanoi. ”Olen kuullut huhuja fantasioistasi, sellaista että minä tähdittäisin niitä. Vaikka vähän mietin niiden todenpitävyyttä sen jälkeen kun nukuit Ronin sängyssä.” Draco yökkäsi ja Potter naurahti. ”Niin, sitä minäkin. Joka tapauksessa, voisimme aloittaa teellä. Lauantaina, siinä uudessa kahvilassa Tylyahossa.”


	6. Tee

_Kirottu Potter_ , Draco ajatteli ja hörppi teetään. Ei hän ollut voinut jättää tulematta Potterin vain lähdettyä sanojensa jälkeen. Tietenkään Potter ei ollut sanonut mitään aikaa, joten Draco oli tullut aivan liian aikaisin ja odottanut jo ainakin puoli tuntia. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja hämmentyi. Ilmeisesti aikaa oli mennyt vähemmän.

Hän kuitenkin sadatteli Potteria siihen asti että tämä viimein ilmaantui, kutsui häntä Dracoksi ja alkoi jutella niitä näitä. Sanoi, että olisi varmaan ihan hyvä tutustua vähän, ennen kuin he siirtyivät seksin puolelle. Ellei Draco halunnut vain toteuttaa fantasioitaan ja unohtaa Potterin olemassaolon sitten.

Hetken mietittyään Draco totesi keskustelun paremmaksi vaihtoehdoksi. Potter hymyili.


	7. Odottaa

He eivät päätyneet sänkyyn ihan vielä samana iltana. Eivätkä seuraavana. Eivätkä ensimmäiseen viikkoon. Jotenkin Draco totesi, että Potterin kanssa vietetty aika oli hyvin käytettyä aikaa, eikä häntä haitannut odottaa fantasioidensa täyttämistä. Jos hän oli täysin rehellinen, keskustelut ja suudellen vietetty aika täytti osan hänen kuvitelmistaan, mutta hän ei halunnut olla ihan niin rehellinen itselleen, vielä.

Jonain päivänä ehkä. Jonain päivänä hän ehkä myöntäisi Potterillekin haaveilleensa pidemmästä suhteesta jo pidemmän aikaa. Mutta sitä ennen heillä oli muita fantasioita täytettävänä. Ja Draco tiesi mistä he voisivat ehkä jo tänä iltana aloittaa. Ja hän oli aivan varma, että Potter auttaisi häntä siinä mielellään.


End file.
